The Secret
by elisuni
Summary: After the Invasion, after Wally's death, things just... fell apart. Now, five years later, long forgotten and deadly secrets begin to rise. In a desperate attempt to save the world we know, a few key members of the Team return... but in order to make it through this one, some new blood may be necessary. SYOC I need OCs! I don't do these stories, but I want to do this for you guys!
1. Prologue & Submission

**I own little to nothing throughout this story. :D Read author's note at bottom for details on submission. The character is just a random example to help you out (yes, she's meant to be weird).**

* * *

 **General:**

 **Name:** Jane Emma Doe

 **Superhero Name** : Starspewer

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** January 19

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexuality** (I will only to m/f, but I will include if characters feel differently.): heterosexual

 **Place of residence:** 123 Giligan's Rd, Washington DC (city can be real, street and number can be random)

 **Place of birth:** New York City

 **Job** (if they have one): Kindergarten teacher

 **Mother Tongue:** English

 **Religion & Conviction: **Christian, average strength

 **Notes:** none

* * *

 **Appearance:**

 **Height** (tall, medium, short): short

 **Weight** (heavy, average, light): average

 **Build** (petite, willowy, thick, tiny, etc.): lanky

 **Eye Color/Shape:** orange and oval

 **Hair Color/Length:** dirty blond, short

 **Hairstyle(s):** none, just down

 **Skin tone:** light ivory

 **Nationality:** American

 **Face** (big eyes, round cheeks, small ears, full lips, etc.): pointed chin, thin face, large forehead, perfect ears

 **Race** (optional. In my opinion, race doesn't really matter): Spanish

 **Scars/Tattoos:** little one on left hand from iron

 **General Attire:** pencil skirts with button-ups

 **Superhero Attire:** blue cloak with starry purple body suit

 **Notes** (optional): none

* * *

 **Personality:**

 **Personality** : boisterous, overbearing, friendly, extroverted, clumsy and insensitive

 **Likes** (a lot): chickens and little kids

 **Dislikes:** (a lot): corn dogs and sweat

 **Pet Peeves:** lack of deodorant, people asking her to leave them alone

 **How trusting** (cynical, too trusting, un-trusting, average, etc.): very trusting, but also slightly cynical

 **Quirks:** likes drawing hearts with her eyes in the air when she's anxious, bored, scared, nervous, anything

 **Habits** (whether good of bad): chewing on nails and color-coding pencils

 **Friends Would Describe them as...** crazy, overbearing, but sweet and empathetic

 **They would describe themselves as...** awesome, helpful, therapist

 **Favorite thing to do:** bug people to achieve their dreams

 **Least favorite thing to do:** math and cleaning

 **Notes** (optional): none

* * *

 **Powers/Abilities:**

 **Superpowers:** can flash light

 **Abilities/Skills:** good teacher, some martial arts and gymnastics

 **Detail:** judo

 **Weapons:** light amplifier

 **Main Power:** blinding people and burning them with star-rays

 **Mentor** (optional): Sensei Macbue (a weird guru who likes tea and ramen noodles)

 **Why they are a hero:** because she found her friend was one and wanted to help

 **What role do they have in the superhero world?:** annoying motivator

 **Notes/Etc:** none

* * *

 **Family:**

 **Parents:** Jennifer (maiden name Random) and James Doe

 **A little about parent's past:** highschool sweethearts, the minute she turned eighteen the marriage contract was signed and they were off!

 **Siblings:** Lauren Doe

 **About siblings:** Lauren is married and older than Jane, with a baby on the way

 **How good is their relationship:** whole family is great with each other, including close contact

 **Other family** (optional): Uncle Sam (he likes helping people join the military to serve their country)

 **Honorary Family** (optional): Sensei Macbue, like a close grandpa

 **Friends:** Mr. Example, Jenny Random, Leesa Ichooseyou

* * *

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Superhero Weakness:** dark matter

 **Mental Weakness:** secretly scared no one likes her

 **Physical Weakness:** getting up on time and the flip

 **Character Flaws:** can be a little to self-centered at times

 **Mistakes:** once was a total jerk about a break-up, causing her ex to drop out of school to avoid her

 **Etc:** none

* * *

 **Life:**

 **Birth:** born on a sunny day, her parents planned on her coming and were overjoyed

 **Young Childhood:** homeschooled, Lauren was her best friend. She loved Kim Possible and Power Rangers an stuffed animal, particularly Monkeys.

 **Life Summary:** grew up homeschooled, dong several grades a year and attending community college early, she graduated at 16 and became a teacher

 **Becoming a Hero:** Fellow teacher Mr. Example turned out to be a superhero, and when she caught him in the act, forced him to let her be a superhero. He said only if she worked with Sensei Macbue, his own mentor.

 **Life Goals:** to teach kindergarten even longer, help people, and promote women's rights in other countries

 **Life Regrets:** being so mean to her ex, not getting closer to Lauren's hubby, and refusing to go on a date with a super hot celebrity to prove a point

* * *

 **Who likes my incredibly random OC? Don't worry! I won't use her! XD**

 **Anyway, I'm writing this story so I can feel more connected to my readers in using their OCs. Accepting will be closed on July 11, so hurry people! I will accept through reviews ONLY if you are a guest. If not, please please send it in a PM. I have seen a few SYOC and they mostly were not... my style, so I also wanted to make this good. If I don't take your OC, I'm very, very sorry but I can only choose ones that fit! If you want to add more to my character-thingy above, go ahead!**

 **To give you guys an idea of this story, it will be placed after the Invasion. After Wally died, the Team fell apart. Well, a few members are back- the Team needs to be remade as a threat looms. This is where your OCs come in! Yaaaaay! Help me out, guys! :D**

 **Thanks everyone, please send me your OCs! This is for you guys, not me!**

 _ **~Universe**_

* * *

In the alley by a long-forgotten bar stood a man.

This man was not cool in the least bit, dirt rags and flith crawling his person. But he knew a secret. A secret people would kill to hear. A secret people would die to protect.

But he was waiting. Waiting until he was ready to share. For now, looking like a hobo was the best way to protect who he truly was. To hide from a world of Shadows, Assassins, Talons, and Heroes. He bowed his head, a single tear rolling down his cheek, tracing a path in the dirt and grime.

If only he didn't have to stoop so low. But he needed to, and he was going to. Anything to protect his secret.


	2. Episode 1: Independence Day

**ION - I Own Little To Nothing**

* * *

The sun twinkled with merry happiness over the city of Metropolis, calling daytime to the vast expanse of shining skyscrapers with a blushing fiery yawn. This time was Zack's favorite, the world washed in the red of dawn, the city just waking up. Today was special, though. The city was already bustling in excitement, nothing too out of the ordinary besides the fact that everyone had already been up for hours.

This happened only every fourth year, and thus the excitement was well-placed. For today was Independence Day, and although Metropolis celebrated extravagantly every year, this one was held with particular honor. For every four years, thousands, if not millions, would filter into their home for the rare but amazing sight of the Fourth Fourth of July Market.

It had started small, many, many years ago- well before Zack's time, but over the course of many generations it had snowballed into a festival of mighty proportions. Zack found it strange that such enjoyment could be brought from this, but always found himself smiling with the many stray jobs he could pick up.

Sitting on his perch high atop a skyscraper, barely keeping from teetering off the edge, he glanced around, a shiver running off his spine as he ventured to hold his hand out to a match he struck on the ledge. His finger caught the flame, blowing it up into a tiny, flaming bird. His grin broadened as he watched it fly off, eventually flickering out of existence in the dew of the clouds.

He jumped dangerously to his feet, taking a deep breath of silent air before smiling out at the world.

Today was the Fourth of the Fourth of July Market. Time to make some magic.

* * *

 **Zack Calvin - zackattack1**

* * *

Nile figured that he'd tell Trish he'd just taken a wrong turn. Not that that was believable, but it wasn't like she'd let him spend a week in Metropolis for the Fourth of the Fourth. Plus, he'd get her a necklace or something. Trish loved her little charms.

He shrugged off his impending grounding, opting to gape at the huge banners strung across the street dramatically. He sped up a moment, giving an excited kick to the air. This was amazing!

He ran a hand through dark blonde hair, eyes flickering with excitement. Just where should he go first?

"Hey, kid!"

Nile turned, his huge grin still smacked across his face, to the call for attention. As soon as he saw the owner of the voice, his smile fell right off. The man was tall, clothed in crappy black clothes, a cigar jutting out of his lip and a scratch mark across his eye. Yes, he was scary, but the thought racing through Nile's ignorant mind was: " _What is a_ Gothamite _doing in Metropolis?"_

Gothamites were supposed to stick to Gotham. No one liked the creepy, moral-less people that seemed to breed there. They were not welcome in other cities, especially a beautiful place such as Metropolis. They were easily distinguishable by scars, an arsenal of run-down weapons, dark clothing, tattoos, and pretty much a thousand different things. Not to mention their accents.

"Get out of here, Gothy!" a yell was heard. "Stay away from our boys!"

The man's cold, blackish-gray eyes flashed, before he grumbled, glaring at Nile and somehow melting into the shadows. Nile blinked, grateful for the help. He was fine with filling the role of Metropolis boy for a bit if it meant he was safe from Gothies. He turned with a relieved smile, dropping his Star accent, which was nearly unnoticeable, in turn for the faint Metropolis spring. "Thanks, sir!"

"No problem, boy." A smiling man approached. He was the epitome of casual professionalism, clean-pressed black cargo pants with a light blue button-up and perfectly perched baseball cap. His black hair barely brushed his shoulders, and an easy smile betrayed confidence. "Lawrence Walker."

Nile took his extended hand, a smile on his face. "Ken Day." Well, that was a lie. Oh well. It's not like it would come back to bite him later.

"Hello, Ken. Do you have any job here? There are tons on the Fourth Fourth."

Nile shook his head. "None, I'm just enjoying the celebrations."

"Well then, have fun." Lawrence paused, tapping the top of the camera hanging around his neck. "And the lassies are lining up t'day, keep your eye out." He winked before wandering off. Nile's smile grew.

Girls.

There couldn't be anything much better in the world than girls. Especially ones in bathing suits. Surely the beach would have a fill of them? He smiled in excitement, his fourteen year old brain going crazy as he headed in the direction which he thought was the beach. Well, hoped. He honestly had no idea where he was. Did it really matter, though? It was Metropolis!

He passed hanging banners, stands, cosplayers, floats, confetti, pretty much enough things to make his jaw drop right off his head. It was amazing! The feeling was euphoric as he wandered down the streets, between and across cars, around people.

Not to mention that everyone was so nice! They'd nod, tip their hats, wave, smile, say hello… it was nothing like Star! He never did find the beach, but he eventually came across something close enough. A huge group of screaming girls.

He had no idea what their enthusiasm was directed towards, all he knew was he wanted to be a part of it! He pushed through the crowd, coming to a gaping shock. It was a Gothy! But not _any_ Gothy- no, this was _Dick Grayson!_

The celebrity was even more suave in person- his huge blue eyes contrasting with perfectly tanned skin and pitch black, inky bluish hair. His smile seemed almost sincere as he waved. Nile couldn't help but feel himself gape. There's no way he could ever be like that! And the girls were going _crazy_! He wanted them going crazy about _him_!

"Hey," he whispered to a girl standing beside him. "I know 'im. He's a good friend."

The girl sent him a death-glare. He noticed she was rather… unique. She could almost be pegged as a Gothy herself, but when she spoke it was free of any trace of the thick, hissing tone of one. "Right. And my sister is Diana Prince."

Nile jumped. "Really?!"

"No! Idiot! What are you- a Central?"

"Star, thank you very much. And no, it's called _sarcasm_."

"I know what sarcasm is!" She snapped, deep azure blue eyes flashing angrily from behind box-rimmed glasses.

"Nick Ola." he held out his hand.

"Tracie Nickels." she swatted his hand away.

"Wanna' spend a day with me?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not on my life!"

"Well then, what _are_ you going to do with the rest of your life? Because I want to be a part of it."

She took a deep breath, knuckles clenching dangerously. "I'm not-" she paused again, taking another deep breath. He could have sworn she was quoting Frozen under her breath: "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…"

"Come on! I'm not mean! And I don't bite a lot!"

Her eyes flashed open. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Nile let a gasp as something suddenly hit the back of his head. He smacked his hand to the back of his head, drawing them back to find blood as a _brick_ clattered to the ground. By now, Dick Grayson had left, and the remaining people turned to stare. Tracie shrunk back as Nile swayed.

"Whoa… are you a…" his head went limp as his vision went tunnel. "Meeeetttaaa?" and then the world went black.

* * *

 **Nile Farron - Kivas Icarus**

* * *

Tracie, or rather Dani, stared in shock.

That was _not_ supposed to happen.

After years of controlling her meta powers, a single boy comes along on a bad day and she just can't control it?! Given, today was a _really_ bad day for her, but still! People had turned to stare, anger growing on their faces as this "Nick" announced to the whole darn world what she was.

A meta.

Everyone thought superpowers would be cool- but they weren't. Not when the whole world hated you. Not when everyone was glaring down on you. Not when it was illegal to be an unregistered meta. Not when it was illegal to exist.

A cop approached her with biased anger. "Use of meta abilities are prohibited, _especially_ for this." he jabbed a finger at the unconscious, bleeding boy on the ground. Dani's eyes grew wide.

After a life of running, she'd finally settled in Metropolis. She had a school, friends, a sort-of home, everything. Well, now she had two choices: run, or it would all end.

"MISS!" She realized she'd zoned out. "I need your Meta Identification Card!"

Well, make that one choice. Run.

But as she turned tail, she found herself gaping at the kid she'd knocked out. The massive gash on his head was being woven back together by a synthetic gray substance. She cursed her surviving compassion, wishing that she could just be able to run. But _no_. She was not leaving a fellow, probably unregistered as well, Meta unconscious and at the mercy of a biased cop.

Thus, she gave a glare to the cop, reaching in her pocket as if to retrieve her MIC only to end up grabbing her telekinetic enhancers, slipping it around her wrist, and running away faster than her legs could take her, this "Nick" trailing behind her through the air.

She sure hoped it wouldn't come back to bite her later.

"META!" she heard a scream. "Code 44, Meta on the run. Watch out, she looks unstable. Taking the alley bet-"

At that point, Dani was too far away to hear him finish. All she knew was she needed to get away. But first, it would be easier if she changed. Running while telekinetically dragging a fourteen year old behind her was tiring, but she needed to get to a place where she could change- asap. She paused in an alley a bit away, pulling the glasses off her face, crushing them to a million pieces while letting her hair out of the beanie, watching it fall nearly to her waist. She washed out the aqua highlights with her water bottle, buttoning up her anorak jacket to make herself seem more collected.

She brushed herself off, putting in a couple earrings to complete the look. Wouldn't fool anyone long, but enough to disappear in the crowds of the Fourth Fourth. But she wasn't going to be able hide at all while dragging a floating kid through the crowds. It was times like this when she missed Gotham, where cops didn't care, and civilians would just shrug. At most, you'd have to give them a couple of bucks, but other than that, Gothamites were actually pretty chill people. Too chill, sometimes. She knew this from experience.

"Kid, Nick, whoever you are! Wake up!"

"No' without twue wove's kisssss…" he muttered groggily.

"No way! Wake up, you idiot!"

"MMMMmm…"

She didn't have time for this! She could hear the cops! With a split decision, she bent over and planted a deep one right-smack where he wanted. His eyes immediately shot up along with his body. "OKAY! I neeeed another one!"

Dani scowled. "NO!"

"You knocked me out," he pouted. She rubbed her temples. The cops were about to see them!

"FINE!" She kissed him again. He was younger than her, shorter, and they'd just met. But she had learned in her line of work, do what you need to do, beat people up later. He was grinning mad when they broke apart, Dani grabbing his hand to start running.

"I think we have to be honest with each other about now." he nodded as he stumbled along behind her. "Y'know, now that we've maked-out and all. Made-out? Anyway! M'name's Nile of Star!"

"Tracie." Dani repeated. "Wherever I want to be."

She could almost _feel_ his pout. "I'm guessing… you're an R. Richelle? Rebekah? Regina? No, no… Riley?"

"Just be quiet! Don't you know meta laws?!"

"Yeah- so?" he cocked his head.

She pulled him around a corner, pausing. "I know you're a meta." she deadpanned impatiently. Nile blinked.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat? Nooooo..." he flapped his hand.

Dani sighed. She couldn't stand such imbeciles. Unfortunately, she didn't have much of a choice at this point. "Look, people in Metropolis have hard feelings towards Metas. They'll put us in jail. Prison, really. And worse. Metropolis doesn't have many dirty people, but they _do_ have some. We could end up dead, or worse. So you have to listen to me carefully- we have to get out of here."

Dani felt a flash of satisfaction as Nile paled. He nodded slowly. "O-Okay. Look at what I can do." his smile was nervous as he screwed his eyes shut. His skin turned gray a moment before reforming into someone else entirely. His black hair and azure blue eyes looked just like hers, but male. "Twinsies?" he held up a pinkie.

Dani's eyes were wide. She shook her head, smacking his hand. "Fine. I'm Tracie Nickels, and you're Jace Nickels. Got it?"

He nodded. "This is so cool!"

"No, it's _not_." She grabbed his wrist, dragging him further. "We need to get to the Market. It's in the central park, once we're there, there will be too many people. The cops will lose us."

Nile nodded ecstatically. "Alright! It's like in movies!"

"No. In movies... stories can end well. My story will never end happily." Dani huffed. Nile tried to answer, but she wasn't listening anymore. They needed to get to the Market.

* * *

 **Dani Mayes - thatviolinist **

* * *

Nile still wasn't sure what was going on exactly, still focused on the tinge of strawberry this Tracie had left on his lips. He couldn't believe it- he'd gotten a girl to kiss him! Trish, his sister, had promised that would _never_ happen! Well guess what? She owed him eighty bucks. Oh yes. It had started with forty, but Tracie had kissed him _twice._ There, eighty bucks.

Tracie dragged him around another alley, causing his head to spin. He thought Star was big. Well, this _was the_ Metropolis. He grinned. He was in Metropolis! Home of the Superman! He had heard the Superman could hear you from anywhere in the city- did that mean he could call and _the_ Man of Steel would come?! That would be awesome!

"Jace!" he shook his head, looking at Tracie. She seemed like a generally pretty grumpy person. With strawberry flavored lips. "We're at the Market. We _cannot_ get split up. Understood?!"

"Okay, okay. Geez." Nile spat out his tongue. He jumped when she grabbed it.

"Show some respect." her eyes were dangerous.

Nile nodded slowly. She let go of his tongue, and he quickly replaced it to where it was suppose to be. He followed her through the crowds, where she led him to a stand with cotton candy.

At the stand was a man, he seemed about nineteen, maybe twenty. He was talking frantically to the man behind the counter, who was trying to give him some candy and send him away. "No- please, I _need_ to find her!" the young man called as the vendor jabbed his finger, yelling at him to leave.

Nile watched in sympathy. The young man had probably lost his little girl or something. He was tugged- literally- out of his thoughts by Tracie dragging him up to the vendor. She leaned on the counter.

"I'll take two blues and a green." she demanded.

Nile scowled. There was no green cotton candy-

"It may take a bit to whip up the mix. You want to wait?"

"I could wait until it separated into yellow and blue."

"I don't know, never done it that long." the vendor answered.

"May I try?" Tracie inquired.

"Sure. Come on back."

Nile blinked again as he and Tracie were led into the back. This was so cool! Was that some sort of code? He hoped it was, because that would be so awesome!

The vendor left them back there, and Tracie slumped, breathing a sigh of relief. "Ok, now we can talk."

"Was that some sort of code?!" Nile was jumping in excitement. Tracie rubbed her temples again. She seemed to do that a lot.

"Yes, it was. Metas have to stick up for each other."

"You mean that dude's a meta?"

"No, his wife and son." Tracie answered absently, digging through her backpack.

"Watchya looking for?" Nile asked curiously.

"A disguise."

"But you said we'd be safe in the Market."

"I know. But we have to leave Metropolis. I'll take you home."

"And then what?"

"Then you continue in your life."

"But what about you?"

This time, thankfully, it was only an American flag that hit him in the back of his head. That didn't stop his yelp of surprise. "What was that for?!"

"Stay in your own business."

"Fine then!" He grumbled. "I just want to help! You know what? I don't _need_ you! Buh-bye, Miss Perfection."

He took a deep breath, focusing on shifting. When he opened his eyes, he was himself again. He then turned and stomped out. He wasn't putting up with any bratty teenage girl. Given, she had strawberry lips, but that didn't mean he liked her. She was just mean. She could have at least _tried_ to be nice!

He stomped down the street in between vendors, stormy anger written across the face. He stopped, taking a deep breath like Trish had told him to when he got angry. But it didn't work. He found his fist turning gray. That was a bad sign.

Well, it was a sign he was losing control over himself. The symbiote was just trying to help him out. He and his alien friend had met years ago, a bit after the Reach Invasion when he was just nine. He hadn't meant to do it, but whatever the alien goop he found in the woods was, it merged with him, and the only way for his body to survive was adapt, and thus activate the meta gene. Since then, he and whatever it was that was now as much his skin as his epidermis had had a rocky relationship, but Nile found he ended up enjoying having it. Whatever _it_ was.

Right now was one of those rockier times, when it was going out of camo mode without his assent. And it didn't help that a cop was wandering down the road right now. Nile glanced around. He had pockets in his jeans, but he had tried that before and it just didn't have enough coverage for the stony gray spreading up his arm.

The cop was getting closer, he'd soon see the gray crawling up. If there was one thing Nile had actually learned from this Tracie, it was that Metropolis cops didn't like metas. He had a split second of questionable inspiration, jumping back towards a vendor and slipping his gray hand on a girl's waist.

She barely even jumped, but still turned to him with wide, shocking blue eyes. They were the most beautiful blues he'd ever seen. Thousands of cobalts, royals, skies, azures, ceruleans, all mixed together with flashes of lightning-like silver. She had deep tan skin, and perfect waist-length brown hair with naturally curled ends; not to mention a perfectly well-balanced face accented by bangs and full pink lips. And Nile wouldn't mind meeting her on a beach.

"What are you-"

"Sh," he hoped the fear in his eyes was enough to silence her. "You're my girlfriend, okay? Just for like, two minutes-"

"I'm thirteen-"

"Please." He pled, hoping she saw his panic.

The girl paused. "O-okay."

He hugged her close to his side, keeping his hand fisted in her black hoodie, ignoring the fact she was somehow able to tolerate the summer heat in it. The cop was only a few feet away now, surveying. Nile logically knew that there would be no reason for the man's eyes to stop on him, but that didn't stop the fear.

"Hey, you, boy."

Well crap.

Apparently he was wrong.

"Yeah?" he tried to look calm.

"Aren't you that kid that the meta knocked out…?" he squinted his eyes. Nile cringed as his nerves accidentally caused his already graying hand to sharpen into a knife, cutting right through the poor girl's shirt. He heard her suck in a breath.

"N-no…"

The cop squinted his eyes. "Yeaah, I'm going to need to bring you in. Is that okay? She hit you pretty hard, you might have a-"

"No, sir. He's my boyfriend. He's been with me all day." the girl leaned against Nile, who felt all warm and fuzzy. She was so cute. She fisted a small hand in his shirt. "But if we can help at all…"

The cop smiled softly. "No, sorry to bother you two. Happy Fourth Fourth." He tipped his hat, continuing. The girl turned back to Nile. "Come on, weren't you going to kiss me?" she laughed.

Nile felt giddy. Gee, he loved girls. He was so lucky today! Even if Tracie had ended up a jerk… Regardless, he was more than pleased to give this girl a kiss. Unfortunately, as soon as the cop turned around the corner, she pushed him away, spitting.

"Peh! Peh peh! Oh! Gross! Why'd you have to use your tongue?!" she wiped off her mouth as if that would help.

"Well, I'm sorry, you're the one who told me to kiss you."

"That's because I was helping you!" she glared at him a moment before taking a deep breath. "My name is Spera Grayson."

He took her hand. "Like, Dick Grayson?"

She smiled. "Yes." she suddenly looked confused. "Maybe?"

Nile raised an eyebrow. "How's that?"

"It's complicated…" she shook her head. "Sorry. I need to find my guardian. I guess it was nice meeting you?"

"Wait- you're not even going to ask me to explain this?" he held up his blade-hand. "Or complain that I ruined your hoodie?"

She smiled almost apologetically. "I've seen weirder. And don't worry about the hoodie- you didn't mean to."

"So you're just going to leave?"

"Well, yeah. I need to find my guardian."

Nile grabbed her wrist. "No, I'm kidnapping you."

"Excuse me?" she blinked.

Nile shifted. "Well, just as I said, I'm uh, kidnapping you."

"Oh. Well, it's not the first time. Just one question: why?"

* * *

 **Spera Grayson - WhenUniversesCollide**

* * *

 **Happy fourth of July!**

So, my acceptance is still open. I'm still receiving OCs, I don't think I'm going to close it. Antagonist, Protagonist, whatever. I just want to see them!

Also- this is two part. The rest of the main characters are still coming. :D Thanks everyone so, so much!

 **ALSO!** I'm helping someone beta an SYOC story, and if the person feels upset about me writing this for some reason, I will put it on Hiatus. :D But I don't know if they're upset. Hmm. :) Thanks everyone so much!

Reviews much loved!

 ** _~Universe_**


	3. Episode 2: Fireworks

**ION**

 **Episode 2: Fireworks**

* * *

"Aw crud, aren't we supposed to be back by one thirty?" Austin groaned.

Rana, his younger sister, snorted while rolling her eyes. "Yes, idiot. Mom and Dad expects us back in half an hour." She tapped her foot. "And _you_ got us lost."

"No I didn't! It was you!"

"Ugh! You are so unsufferable!" Rana yipped.

"You mean insufferable."

"That's what I said!" Rana's eyes flashed in defiance, her little fists clenched as she glared at her sibling. Austin tugged one of her brown pigtails, causing her to screech in annoyance.

"Come on, Ranee. We'll figure this out." He was really _trying_ to be nice. Really. Rana was just so narrow-minded when it came to him. Whatever he did had ought to be ill-willed.

"Don't call me Ranee!"

"Okay, geezles. I get it already." Austin continued through the crowds, dragging her by her wrist. Every year, the Alepia family would come to Metropolis for the Fourth of July Celebration, but on the Fourth Fourth, they wouldn't just go for the week- also to spend some time with Jane's, their Mother's, family for a couple weeks.

But today, today was _the_ Fourth Fourth. Austin had been ecstatic when his parents said he could wander the city. But then they dumped Rana on him. It's not that he hated her, it's just… the ten year old was anything but pleasant to be around. Particularly when she held a life-long grudge against you.

Regardless, he had dragged his sister along in his enjoyment of the festivities, eyeing girls (who he swore were eyeing him back) and banners and stands. Metropolis was certainly a sight any day of the year, but on the Fourth Fourth? It was like walking into a utopia!

"Austin! Slow down!" Rana yipped, fear lacing her words as their hands lost contact.

Austin paused, turning to his sister only to find her gone. His face drained of color as his eyes widened in terror. "RANA!"

* * *

 **Austin and Rana Alepia - ColouredKittens**

* * *

Running through the crowds was an… interesting experience for Spera.

Now, Spera was no stranger to crowds- her huge family in and of itself was big enough, but it was the fact that for the past year she had lived in a small town on the coast of Massachusetts, county of Quincy to be exact, that really sent her head reeling by the sheer amount of people.

She had barely convinced Bart to take her to the Fourth Fourth at all, but once they were there, she realized the sensory overload and anxiety was going to kill her at this point. And then she'd been kidnapped.

Yay.

In all actuality, she wasn't to freaked out by being kidnapped. It was by a boy her age and only a couple inches taller, who yes, had a metagene, but no- he did _not_ have _training_. In what he lacked, she had in a tenfold. In honesty, she was more intrigued with him than at all intimidated.

"Sooo… why did you kidnap me?" She tried yelling over the sounds of the crowd.

"Because… I… I… let me get somewhere quiet!"

Shrugging, she allowed him to pull her through the crowds of people. She hadn't a clue where her cousin and legal guardian was, and figured this was a good a way as any to find him. But the people were so _loud_. And the lights were so _bright_. And just _too much was going on_. She yelled in pain, grabbing her head.

"BE QUIET, BE QUIET, BE _QUIET!"_ she shouted at no one in particular.

"Okay! Sheesh, I didn't even say anything!"

"Nononononoooo…" she groaned, stopping in her tracks, or, at least trying to. Instead, her kidnapper didn't realize what she was doing and ended up jerking her to the ground in his haste.

However, in this huge crowd of people, she ended up flying straight into another person, sending _him_ tumbling too. Laying in a heap on the ground, Spera frantically tried to reduce contact, untangling limbs. "Oh goodness, are you alright?"

"Ooooowssss…." the teenager groaned, holding his head and pushing to his elbow. When his eyes opened, Spera's training easily picked up the slight dilation. Not enough for a concussion, but enough to cause a lot of confusion for the next several minutes. "Am I 'n 'eaven?" he gave her a dorky smile.

Spera didn't like talking to people. End of story. She loved people, she loved being around them, she loved listening to them, but talking? No thank you! Thankfully, she knew how to… sort of… "Sorry, but not quite yet." she smiled softly. She liked this teen already. Then again, Spera liked everybody. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

The teenager paused, frowning. "Four. Because a thumb isn't a finger."

Spera shrugged, sticking her hand in her pocket. The teenager seemed to be gaining his bearings as he groaned again. "Who're you?" he asked.

"My name is Spera."

The teenager mumbled, looking at her with still dilated eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. "M-my name's Auuuuuustin."

"Okay." Spera nodded, standing. The teenager stumbled to his feet right as she pulled her hood up, sticking in earbuds and blasting music to prevent too much sensory stimulation. Jerking one out of her ears, she looked shyly at this Austin. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually, might you guys have seen her? She's my little sister; I-I… lost her…" he scuffled his feet. "Well, actually, I didn't _lose_ her, it was her fault. I would have done it right." He held out his wallet, a picture of a family with a girl looking to be around ten. Spera's heart fluttered. She openly admitted she had something for kids. They were all just so amazing.

"We'll help you find her." She offered. Her voice, as usual, sounded kind of flat, but she supposed she didn't much care.

"But hey- wait- Spera!" She turned to see her kidnapper glancing around frantically. He noticed she was looking at him. Hoping this was a cue to continue, he said: "We need to get somewhere so I can talk to you!"

"But this is more important." Her voice was straight, no room for debate as she turned to the crowds. "What is her name?"

"Rana-"

"Okay. Rana!" Spera wandered off. She knew how it felt to be lost. She knew she should have worn the customary (and incredibly useful) trackers the Batfamily seemed to have an infestation of. Thankfully she did wear one… but no one from this time would think of it- not even Bart. She needed to find her guardian, and fast. But right now, Rana was most important. A little girl lost in Metropolis? Not something good.

Her kidnapper grabbed her arm (she'd named him Ned. She didn't know his name.), tugging frantically. "Okay! Fine! I kidnapped you because… I need your help."

"Well, I don't know what I could possibly do, but if it's helping people I'm all in." Spera stopped, ears listening to Ned as her eyes scanned the crowds. This "Austin" ran up to them, and Spera realized she still had his wallet.

Without a word, she handed it to him as she waved for Ned to continue. "Rana!"

"But we can't-"

"RANA!"

"We can't talk abou-"

"Rana!"

"Spera! We can't talk about i-"

"Raaaaaana!"

"Are you purposefully ignoring me?!"

"No. Raaaanannnaaanaaaaa!"

Austin grabbed their shoulders, turning them around. "Okay. I know I'm the stranger here, but can we at least be on the same page? I'm Austin Alepia, my little sister Rana is missing, and I need to get back to my parents asap."

Spera was more than willing to answer. "I'm Spera Grayson. I personally am lost, can't find my guardian. Ned kidnapped me because he needs my help, which, by the way, Ned, I'm more than happy to give, but as he was kidnapping me, I kinda' have problems, I got sensory overload and crashed into you. Now I'm looking for Rana. Then I'm going to help Ned, then I'm going to find my guardian and force him to take me home, let me wear his clothes, and binge-watch Netflix together. Oh yeah, Ned's a meta."

The united "WHATS?!" were so loud Spera could have sworn that Gothamites could hear it all the way from Jersey.

"WHY DID YOU JUST TELL HIM?!" Ned screamed. Spera flinched.

"W-what? It's the truth-"

"But he's a perfect _stranger_ \- and I just gah!"

"Don't worry, he won't tell. We can trust him."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Well, Austin, can we trust you to tell nobody?"

Austin blinked wide green eyes. "Uh… yes."

Spera, with a slight satisfactory smile, turned back to Ned. "See?"

"You can't just- grr!"

"I asked him. He said yes. He is therefore trustworthy. Austin, right?"

"Yes…"

"Let's find your sister. And Ned, you can either mope, or save an innocent little girl."

Ned pouted at her before straightening with a sigh. "Fine. But you- I _can't_ trust you- will have some answering to do if anything happens!" He jabbed a finger at Austin.

"Hey! He hasn't done anything yet, okay?" Spera soothed. Ned just cried out in frustration.

* * *

And hour of searching hadn't done anything!

Well, it cemented Austin's gut-liking of Spera and gut-disliking of Ned. Spera was just so… open that it was refreshing. She told you how she saw things and was utterly confused when you contradicted her. Like right now.

"But I thought you said Rana liked unicorns."

"Well, she does, but that doesn't mean it works as a beacon."

What they were discussing was a giant flag with a unicorn on it hanging over the street. Why there was a unicorn was beyond question, all Austin knew was Spera had decided Rana had likely to be around it. Ned was looking for Rana to, but currently, the event in question was kind of grating on Austin's nerves. "I'm right, okay? You're not. She's not going to be around here-" Austin began in frustration.

"Hey! There he is!"

"Who is?" Spera looked around to find a pair of cops racing across the street. Her bright blue eyes widened as she saw who they were chasing. "Ned!" she cried, racing away at an alarming speed.

Austin jumped in surprise with how fast their conversation had changed, using his ridiculously long legs to fly after the girl. They skidded around the corner, catching up with Ned without to much effort, compensating the distance using Austin's height and Spera's natural affinity for being a _fast_ little thing.

"Ned! Why're they chasing you?" Austin spat.

"Because! That's why I needed help!"

"Do either of you live here?" Spera said softly, almost conversationally.

"NO!" they yelled together, skidding and tripping to a halt when she suddenly turned around.

"O-Officers," Spera stuttered shyly as they approached. The surprise on their faces drew them to a halt as Spera continued. "Why are you chasing Ned?"

"Ned?" one asked.

"Yes. Ned. Him." She pointed at Ned, who was panting as he stared in shock at her.

"Because, a meta attacked him. We need to take him to be checked out before questioning him." one officer stated.

"Oh, well, we're sorry for running, then. Ned?" she waved the blonde over, which he did quite nervously. She grabbed his wrist, calling over Austin as well. Then, rather peaceably, she followed the officers through the crowds towards the precinct.

* * *

The doctors quickly checked him over, stating that he should be fine. It was quite shocking that they didn't find out he was a meta himself.

After that, Nile was led to an officer who gave him a soft smile. "Hey there. This will only take a bit."

Nile skillfully avoided outing Tracie completely, while giving the officers what they wanted. By the time he was done, Austin was having a hayday with the look on his face while Spera thanked the officers numerous times for seemingly no reason.

As they left the precinct, Nile turned to glare at Spera. "What was that?!"

"What was what?" thing was… she actually looked innocent.

"THAT! You just turned me over to the cops!"

"No I didn't. It was completely fine, if you recall. They even let me bake cookies while they were questioning you. They're still hot, would you like one?" She smiled, pulling out a ziplock with two cookies in it. The bag was beaded with steam, an attestment to her previous statement.

Grudgingly, Nile took one along with Austin. Both of their eyes widened as they bit in, the chocolate melting over their tongues. "I'm still mad at you." Nile said, but the adoration in his eyes said otherwise. Who couldn't love a girl who could _bake_?

"I coulda done better…" Austin murmured.

"No you couldn't, these are AMAZING!" Nile snapped.

"Still. I cook better."

"Right. Look, the day you can bring me a cookie that tastes better, I'll believe you. But until that day comes, you're hopeless!"

They pointless bickering continued as they walked down the streets, mindlessly following Spera wherever she was headed. Eventually they were snapped from their reverie by a harsh voice. "NILE!"

Nile swung his head, his grayish green eyes locking with azure ones. "Tracie?" he asked in surprise.

"Who's Tracie?" Austin sniffed, following Nile's gaze. Spera said nothing, simply stopping but not looking in their direction as if she was lucid. Nile grabbed the hood of her hoodie, hoping Austin wouldn't follow as he ducked into an alley.

"TRACIE?!" he whisper-screamed. He grit his teeth, glancing to the side as Austin, sure enough, joined them. "Look, I left you because I hate you. From here on out. So what are you doing here?!"

"I… I…" Tracie sighed. "You need help."

"Help?" Spera perked out of her passive, almost vegetable-like state. "I love helping people." She knelt down to be eye to eye with Tracie, who was crouching. "My name is Spera. I'd love to help-"

"I don't need help." Tracie spat.

Spera paused for a moment. "Okay. Why not?"

"Because I can do this on my own." she didn't specify what she was doing, but Nile was more enraptured by the soothing voice of Spera, her accent drifting as she spoke slowly.

"But why do you want to do it on your own? It would be easier to have help."

Tracie growled. In a flash of reflexes, Spera was holding a rock. She inspected it carefully, nodding. "Meta. Telekinetic. Powers influenced by emotions. You can control it with great effort and will, will you do not have at this moment."

Tracie's eyes were wide. "You don't know anything about me."

Spera shrugged, innocent as she answered. "Oh, I know a lot about you. But that's pointless, I want to know how I can _help_ you." She spread her fingers imploringly.

Tracie looked like she was going to throw another rock at Spera. She took a deep breath, drawing an eerily emotionless state. This didn't deter Spera in the least bit. "Please let me help you." Spera tucked her bangs back using her hand lost in the sleeve of her hoodie.

"I'm here for Nile." Tracie answered. "Nile, I promised I'd get you back home. I'm leaving now, if you want to make it-"

"No." Nile spat, glaring at her. "I don't want to go with you. Thanks to Spera- not Austin-"

"Hey!"

"-The cops aren't even after me anymore. I could send them on you whenever I wanted."

"I'd tell them you are a meta." Tracie answered back logically.

"And they'd believe a meta who attacked an innocent young teenager?"

"But-"

"Face it, Tracie-"

"Ned, sssshhh." Spera put a hand on his leg. She then turned to Tracie, shifting from her knees and onto her bottom, all her movement slow and soft. "Tell me about yourself."

"What? No."

"Please?" Nile watched as Spera blinked wide, ignorant, and innocent blues up at the stoically emotionless girl crouching in front of her.

"Why would I tell you?" for some reason, something about Spera's sincerity caused Tracie to soften up the slightest bit for this to be an actual question, not a demand.

"I don't really know. I can't force you to tell me. I can't make you listen. All I can do is ask you, and that's what I'm going to do. Who are you?"

Tracie's wide eyes shook with barely veiled emotion, her attempts at dragging it in commendable but useless.

"N-n-no."

Spera blinked. "Okay."

"Just like that?" Austin snapped. Spera's hand moved from Nile's leg to his, the rest of her body unchanging.

"It's yours to tell and not to tell. I'm socially inept and very awkward, but would you please stay with us? Help us find Austin's sister?"

"No." Nile watched as Tracie set her jaw, sinking back into her lack of emotion.

"Oh. Okay. It was wonderful meeting you, whoever you are. Dza devlesa." Spera stood up slowly, turning to Austin who was towering over her. "Will you give me a hug?"

Nile panged with jealousy as Austin wiped surprise off his face in return for smugness as he complied. Spera smiled at him, turning one last time to where Tracie had been seconds before. "I hope you find your way. After all, as they say, kai zhal o vurdon vurma mekela."

"What's that?" Nile furrowed a brow, thinking he'd simply misheard.

"Just a saying my Purodad always taught me."

"You're dado-what-now?" Nile asked as Spera linked her arm with him on one side and Austin on the other.

"Sorry. My Grandfather. He taught me a lot. His language is my mother tongue."

"Wait- you're bilingual?" Austin asked, intrigued.

"Sure."

Nile smirked. He was sure glad this Spera girl could wash away that grumpy Tracie girl. Although, with the way Spera acted with both him and Austin, Nile's attraction was slowly being replaced with a platonic feeling. One that he rarely had with a girl in his life.

He wasn't sure he liked it.

Spera felt like his sister and mom.

* * *

Dani watched as Spera gave a hug and led the boys in the search for Austin's sister or something.

She gulped back her discomfort. Gee, she hated emotions. They made her a hotwire of unwelcome thoughts.

This Spera couldn't possible be so… sweet. Everyone had salt to them. Those sides were just hidden well, sometimes. No, Dani decided. This girl had to be the most dangerous of them all, because, because, someone so sweet and genuine couldn't possible exist.

Well, Spera had something right. When it came to being social, she was clueless. And that got to Dani. The cluelessness reminded her of a little kid, so open, trusting and sincere. And then the Austin. She didn't get much from him, but through conditioning she'd learned to read everyone like books. He was arrogant and selfish.

That was the problem. That's why her thoughts couldn't leave Spera in the dust like it had every other person she'd ever known. With Spera, there wasn't much to look for. It was all just… shown to the world. Like Spera _wanted_ everyone to know her secrets. And that's why Dani couldn't trust her. Someone giving themselves out meant they were obviously protecting something they didn't want _anyone_ to know.

And, to ease her unsettled mind, Dani followed them. Shadowing and stalking people wasn't out of the ordinary to her.

* * *

It had to happen at some point.

After all, Nile really needed to work on it.

What did he need to work on?

Well, controlling his powers. Like, it took a lot of work to restrain it sometimes. And a lot of those times, he didn't realize what was happening until his sister or Mother told him. This time in particular, he had no Trish or Mom to help him out.

The price?

"META!"

"What? Who?" He spun around, hoping they weren't talking about him. Of course, they were, that much was obvious by the gray eating at him. He stuttered a moment by screaming, not very convincingly, mind you, "Oh noooo! What's on me?!"

"Call the cops!"

"He's going to attack us!"

"Why are people so terrified of metas?" Austin frowned.

"Wait- you aren't freaking out about this?" Nile held up his gray hand, where all his fingers were slowly morphing into what seemed like knives.

"Of course not. I could up the craziness factor any day." Austin sniffed haughtily.

"What?! No you couldn't! This freaks _me_ out, and I'm 'used' to it!"

Austin humphed. "Well, nothing I haven't seen before-"

"'Ey!"

Both Austin and Nile froze. "What was _that_?" Nile snapped.

"'Ome 'ere!"

It was a thick voice, low and strange. But Spera seemed okay with it, this much was obvious by the way she was walking towards it. The boys logically knew that Spera might be a wee too trusting, but followed her anyway.

"Who're you?" they heard her asking as they turned down an alley and away from Metropolis citizens, all of whom were probably trying to kill them.

"Zack. I-I… I want ta help you. I'ma meta."

"Wonderful! Hello, Zack. I am Spera Grayson, this is Austin Alepia, and that's Ned."

"Ello."

"Dude." Nile frowned. "What's up with your voice?"

Zack's smile fell off of his face. He was slightly short, seeming to be around sixteen or seventeen with bright brown eyes and dark brown hair. "I-I'm… deaf."

Austin hit Nile in the ribs. "Jerk." he said.

"But don' worry. I read lips." Zack brightened a wee at this.

"But we can't read yours." Nile muttered under his breath. Glancing up, he saw the hurt on Zack's face. Oh yeah. Lip reading. Maybe he really was an idiot. Talking quietly didn't help much. "Sorry."

"So _what_ can you do for us?" Austin demanded. Zack's smile returned slightly.

"Metropolis is my 'ome. I know the city. I know wheres safe and wheres not."

"Okay. Help us out, then." Austin snorted. Zack nodded, leading them off into the alley.

"But hey- we can't just _trust_ him!" Nile exclaimed.

"You said that about me." Austin pointed out.

"And I still don't trust you!"

"Sh." Spera whispered. Both boys immediately closed their mouths. They had formed some sort of… triangle. Both liked Spera a lot, as a friend, not a crush, but they both hated each other. At least they could agree on one thing. _No one_ was hurting their strange, over-trusting, sweet, eccentric, friend. Including each other.

* * *

 **GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**

This took FOREVER because of reasons! Okay, okay, this will have to be a three part. Most everyone is here now. Two more characters are coming in for sure, but one will come in much later and one will come in when the new team is formed. But the "original" members of the team are all here now: Austin, Spera, Nile, Dani, and Zack. Can you guys guess the leader? :D Not that it's hard...

OKay guys, this was very, very hard. I mean it. So like, all I'm asking for are reviews. Right now I don't have time to respond, but I will try in the future. But I worked a lon time just to let you guys read this, gave up hours upon hours of my already crazy schedule, so I'm just asking for a quick review like: "Awesome!" "Cool!" "I"ll read more" etc. Please and thank you.

I will be updating once a month, because this story takes a lot of effort, time, and I have a ton of other stuff to do as well. Thanks!

Two last things:

 **1)** Mikekit and I are working on a story, so keep your eyes peeled! Here's the sort-of synopses:

Tim's parents had always been Owls, so had he- and he'd known it. But despite everyone acting like it was normal, it just didn't feel right. So when his parents gave him a slave for his sixth birthday, he wasn't sure what to do. He'd always had a cushioned life, but he knew Talon hadn't. However, one thing Tim had _never_ had was a friend. And although it would take a lot of work, he thinks he may be able to make Talon into just that- or more.

 **2)** I have a wattpad now. I don't like it. *Runs away screaming like a maniac* ANYWAY... I don't have anything special, but if you want t follow me over there I might put things that aren't here. Thanks!

Bye!

 ** _~Universe_**


	4. Episode 3: A New Perspective

**ION**

* * *

 **Episode 3: A New Perspective**

 **~.~**

* * *

Zack wandered through the crowds with practiced ease, the hairs on the back of his neck pricking in self-awareness as he led his new friends to a safe-haven deep in the center of Metropolis. He tried to assess them, but being the lead meant he could only spare a few glances on corners. From what he'd gathered, Ned and Austin seemed to be in a constant debate about something, with the girl, Spera if he recalled correctly, seemingly impassively happy as she followed with a slight spring to her step.

Zack shook his head, inwardly smiling at the younger teenagers' antiques. It was nice to be with metas, it meant he didn't have to be so tense- knowing that one wrong move could land him somewhere he did _not_ want to be. Glancing up, he found that they were moving down Steel Oak, and that meant only about five minutes until they reached The Man of Steel Gardens; a safe-haven for all unusual and mutated people.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, to which he stopped. The girl was smiling up at him, waiting patiently until he could look at he before she spoke. _"_ _Are we heading to The Gardens?"_

Zack found himself surprised that she knew, as she had made it clear before that Metropolis was not her strong suit. He nodded, trying to sound out the words by moving his lips in the way others did. He had never had speech therapy, growing up in a shabby orphanage, but he still tried his best to communicate in an easy manner. _"_ _Yes. It is safe there."_

Spera seemed to consider before nodding. _"_ _I know the way from here, I cannot thank you enough. If it be your will, you can leave now. Since we're wanted."_

Zack paused at her offer. He didn't want to leave them. Plus, Ned and Spera were so… young. And Austin didn't seem to act much better. They needed maturity, and someone who knew Metropolis. Not to mention… Zack _wanted_ to stay with them. They were metas, like him. They… he felt a connection, he supposed. He cracked a smile; _"_ _I think you'll get yourself killed without me."_

He watched Spera's smile part into a laugh despite the sound not touching his ears. He loved to watch people laugh. They seemed so… happy. He'd bet the sound was even better. He turned back around, briskly taking the turn. And there it was.

Looming ahead of them was the heart of Metropolis: The Man of Steel Gardens. The Superman statue rose proud over them, neon green courts of grass stretching away and intersected by raised planters filled with manicured and brilliant flowers. He smiled as Spera pushed past him with an ecstatic smile on her face, running up the path. Zack found himself interested to see Ned and Austin's response, turning to find them both wide-eyed as the girl ran off. Ned stumbled into a run, and Zack did what he was pretty sure was a laugh as the boy raised a hand in front of him, yelling what appeared to be: _"_ _Wait! Spera! Where are you going?!"_

Austin shook his head, running after. Zack raised an eyebrow but found his own legs pumping after them. By the time he'd caught up, Spera was standing on the stones lining the flowers, laughing as she put one in Ned's dark blond hair. The teen pouted, looking pathetic with the bright pink rose blooming from behind his ear.

Zack slowed as he found Austin had apparently been talking to him, barely catching the end of what he was saying.

 _"_ _-safe here?"_

Zack nodded. _"_ _And if anybody tries something, Superman has his ears perked towards his self-deemed safe-haven for anyone."_ Cue jazz-hands.

Austin nodded before he was suddenly the victim of a flower crown, Spera smiling mightily as Ned began chasing her with a rather ugly one he had made. She appeared to be yelling something he couldn't catch, but Austin was dying of laughter as Ned grew flush with anger. Zack smiled. These people were… so… nice. Like, he felt like he fit in.

And for a deaf meta in an orphanage?

That was about the most amazing thing ever.

Too bad it had to be ruined.

* * *

Austin was pretty sure Spera somehow knew he had a metagene- and he had no clue how. He liked to think he was pretty good at hiding it. Zack assumed they were all metas, and, of course, Ned was clueless. But Austin felt it was important to hide it until some super perilous moment, because then it would be a super dramatic entrance. Alas, of course, his master plan was ruined by something very large crashing to the ground rather mightily. Like, crater-creating mightily.

Screams raged as rocks tore people to shreds, the earth shaking as it was mutilated. And of course, as metagenes always did, Austin's kicked into action. And _wow it hurt_. From what he gathered, it didn't hurt most people to use their "special" abilities. Well, he envied those people, because his hurt like his whole body being torn apart and melted away cell by _every single cell._

He screamed, back arching as the gene activated. Then he slumped. Raising his hands, he cursed at their appearance. Whipping wind vaguely whirled in the shape of a gust, only visible by the dirt and debris whisking through it. He groaned. He usually turned into water, and it usually took a little longer to change. But in any case, he did NOT like it. Even if it _had_ just saved his life. His eyes widened as the rocks stopped flying and the ground settled. Superman was fighting viciously with someone, pummeling his foe violently.

Dread settled as he realized his "friends" probably didn't have a power through which anything could pass. He whirled. Ned was blinking rapidly, shock evident on his stony gray features but otherwise unharmed. Spera and Zack weren't so lucky.

Despite his careful play at airhead, Austin did find his heart speeding up. "No, no, no, no, no, no…" he muttered, terror-stricken as he ran over to Zack first. He growled in frustration as his hand passed right through the older teenager's neck, unable to tangibly touch in a way to feel a pulse. He cringed, pain still ravaging him as he yelled. "NED! CHECK ON SPERA!"

"No need, 'm fine." The girl sat up, her brown hair laced with dirt and curled into knots. She coughed, blinking dazedly as she looked around. Ned shook himself out of whatever stupor he was in, rushing to his friend's side.

"Wait-" Ned did a double-take. "WHAT THE HECK?" he jabbed a finger towards Austin, his features twisted in confusion.

"You're not the only meta in existence, idiot!" Austin said through teeth gritted with pain. He then tried to calm his heart. "It's okay, me," he whispered. "You're alive. Yeah. No-ooo-OOOW!" he screamed, tripping in on himself as his cells flared before settling. And then, as always, he blacked out.

* * *

"Austin!" Spera yelled as the teenager collapsed. She pushed Ned back, ignoring the pain as she rolled to her feet, tripping over to him. Checking his pulse, she sighed upon finding, to her relief, a steady beat. She then turned to Zack, and found his fluttering and quick. "Ned! Change!"

"W-what?"

She leveled her eyes on him, all her usual lucid-fluffiness gone as she replied. "You're going to get yourself caught. Turn back into civilian mode, _now._ "

Nile seemed to stutter a moment before understanding. His skin faded back to ivory, and hair back to blonde. He blinked slowly before shaking himself and joining Spera. "What is going on?!" he yelled over the sound of crashing from the background.

The girl didn't spare him a glance, moving away from Austin to Zack and stripping her hoodie. Nile's gut reaction was to look away before he remembered she was wearing a… okay, he wasn't quite sure. It was black and form fitting without sleeves. But it kinda looked like… metal? Something that shouldn't be bending as it was. He was even more shocked to see a belt slung over her shoulder.

She took it off, opening one pocket and taking out a first aid kit. She then turned back to Zack, patching him up quickly and proficiently... as if she'd done it a thousand times. Nile just knelt there, awkwardly holding Austin's head on his lap as he watched his friend work.

Spera sat back. "Okay." She glanced over at him, eyes dangerous. "You watch them. I need to go."

"But- I still need your help! And what about Austin's sister?!"

"Don't worry;" she stood. "I've got it cover-" she was cut off as none other than _the_ Man of Steel flew across the courtyard, directly through where Spera had been standing. Nile looked around frantically, eyes settling on Spera, who appeared to have back-sprung out of the way.

"Are you alright?!" Nile yelled. Spera nodded in response.

"We need to get Zack and Austin outa here!" She called. Nile looked incredulously down at the two young men, doubt worming in his head. He and Spera would have been no problem for them, but the other way around…?

Spera seemed to see his apprehension, sighing loudly. "Come on! We haven't-"

Superman's foe flew past them, throwing Nile to his back and gasping for breath as Spera took another back-spring. Her face hardened as she ran over to him, throwing Nile a glance before bending down and slinging Zack's hand over her shoulder and unconventionally dragging him onto her back. She staggered a moment with a grunt. "G-grab Austin!" she then leaned, using Zack's weight to give her momentum as she stumbled forward.

Nile warily followed suit, scowling as Spera didn't move _out_ of the Gardens, but towards the Superman statue. She staggered at the base, which rose above her head, slapping a hand onto it.

 _"_ _Bird's Eye View: B45."_

"Override code: BEV1124390X8."

 _"_ _Scanning. Accepted."_

Nile hadn't a clue what was going on, his eyes wide as he realized he knew next to nothing about Spera. A partition of the gold base slid noiselessly out of the way, showing a small circular raised platform. She tossed Zack haphazardly onto it with a relieved huff, and horror grew in Nile as a light buzzed and… Zack… _disintegrated._

Spera turned to him. "Put Austin on."

"Heck no." Nile backed up wearily. Spera cocked her head, as deceivingly innocent as ever.

"Hurry, or, y'know, we'll die."

"WHAT THE HECK?" Nile yelled. "You expect me to let you disintegrate him?!"

Spera looked confused a moment before she burst out laughing. Nile frowned. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

She paused. "It's called a Zeta Beam. It's what the JLA use to _teleport_."

There was an awkward pause. "And how do YOU have access to it?!" Nile glared accusingly.

Spera rolled her eyes. "No time. Come on, we need to go. Like, _now-"_

She was interrupted by Zack fizzing back into existence, a mechanical voice heralding his un-disintegration. _"_ _Error: Error connecting to the Watchtower."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nile snapped.

Spera stared at the disintegrator with a sigh. "It means, Ned, that I know why my guardian hasn't found me." She turned, walking and leaning over Zack to put her hands on the wall behind him. "Alright, instead, I'm just going to do this…" She looked at something between her hands a long moment. "Oh- IluvLois3." There was a bing, and as Spera leaned back, the wall slid out of place. She turned to Nile. "I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get out of here."

* * *

Austin ached all over. Like, _everywhere._

He groaned, blinking his eyes to find he was set sloppily in a fluffy chair. He pushed himself up, looking around groggily. He was in a small room with a king-sized bed, the chair he was in, two strangely shaped windows, and a desk beside a wardrobe. In the bed was lump, and upon closer investigation, Austin's head swarmed with memories of the past few hours. The person laying on the bed was the Metropolis kid, Zack.

There was an open door to his right, and he could hear a voice drifting in. He stumbled to his feet, peeking out in order to find it was actually a door to a tiny elevator. He took it down, where it let him out. What he saw next... well... his jaw dropped.

It was still relatively small, but a much larger room loomed ahead of him. And everything was… _bat-themed._ He gaped for about five minutes before a voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Good morning, Austin. Welcome to Spite-Superman Bat-Bunker."

Austin blinked. "…Say what…?"

Spera spun in her bat-themed spinny chair. "We're underneath the Superman statue. Inside the Superman statue is a Superman safe-haven, and underneath, my Gran- sorry, Batman built a bunker. You were sleeping in Superman's head."

Austin wasn't sure his eyes could get much wider. Well, that explained the strangely-shaped windows. They were Superman's _eyes_. "But- then- why- how- I- WHAT?!"

" _Apparently,_ " Ned sighed sarcastically, "there is a _lot_ more to Spera than we thought."

"Whaaat…?" Austin still wasn't registering this.

"Calm down, guys. We have bigger problems." Spera spun back to the bat-stinking-computer. "The villain we saw fighting Superman? His name is Ultraman. I have little on him, even here, but I do believe that he is an alternate version of Superman. There's a reason he's here, but with JLA and even Bat-tech out of commission I'm going on instinct by saying I believe he's here with the rest of the alternate dimension Justice League, and has captured Supes."

"…What?" Austin's head was spinning. He shook slightly, staggering over to an extra chair and slumping down in it.

Ned seemed a little more in tune, biting out a response. "And why are you telling us?"

"Because," Spera spun to face them. "We need to stop this."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Ned threw up his hands, pacing impatiently.

"Well," Spera glowered slightly at Ned's unrelenting rudeness. "Nile, you have an alien symbiote attached to you, but not only attached, it has merged with you- changing the very essence of who you are."

Austin was sure he missed something as Nile froze. "…How do you know my name? And… me?"

Spera smiled slightly. "No more secrets. I'm Bird's Eye, I see things from a different perspective, and I can tell you right now:" she leveled her eyes on Austin's, running them to meet Nile's. "Trish and Rana aren't going to survive if we don't stop what's going on."

Austin began to shake as all color drained from Nile's face. "Wh-what do you mean?" the blonde whispered.

Austin wholeheartedly agreed, turning his desperate stare on the girl he had thought he could trust.

"Rana has been kidnapped, not just lost. At least, that's my hypothesis. Trish? Well, she could survive. But it will not be a happy thing." Spera cocked her head. "I know you feel you cannot trust me; but I promise you: I haven't changed. I'm not perfect, I make mistakes. But…" she sucked in a breath, considering. "I'm what most people consider a superhero; I can't just go around telling everyone I meet or this world would end.

"So, I'm sorry I hurt you guys. I'm sorry. But you can hate me after we save the world, please. The world is more important than our feelings. I... yeah."

Austin's heart missed a beat. He wasn't particularly angry at Spera, more confused. But in any case, he tried to follow his gut. And his gut? It was telling him that Spera really needed help.

He glanced at Ned- sorry, Nile, who had his eyes dangerously slitted. After a moment, he shook his head. "Nope. Don't trust you. But… if there's even a _chance_ Trish is in danger, I… I need to help."

Spera smiled softly. "Great- but no more secrets."

"I'm not sharing mine." Nile shook his head.

"You don't need to." Spera said apologetically. "You are fifteen, you don't like your father and don't trust anyone, you got the symbiote shortly after the Reach invasion, and although you love using it, you need more training. It has the ability to give you different shapes, textures, and densities. Your sister helps you out, but isn't always around and you're scared that someday she'll move out, leaving you behind."

She then turned to Austin. "You are Austin Alepia, age sixteen. You belong to a semi-rich family and tend to have a big head, although most of it is a ruse. You are actually insecure and thus must always make it seem you are better. Due to trauma when you were young, you retrieved your meta-gene, allowing you to absorb and mimic elements. However, it is not a sure-fire gift, and is agonizing when used. This also causes you to have violent flashbacks but you can't remember what happened to make you this way."

"Zack Calvin, age seventeen- welcome, by the way-" both Nile and Austin twisted to see, sure enough, Zack leaning on the doorway. He waved tauntingly by wiggling his fingers as the two gaped. One would think not being able to hear would cause the dude to be loud. "Parents died in a car crash when he was two, after which he was raised in Saint Agnes Orphanage by workers who were biased against metas and disabled children. Has lived a lonely life, his powers being elemental over fire and water."

She leaned back satisfactorily as all three stared.

"How'd you know that?" Nile snapped.

She sighed. "Well, y'see, as I said, I'm Bird's Eye… well, let me give you my 'bio.'

"My name is Spera Grayson. I'm a superhero named Bird's Eye View. My mentor is Oracle. My parents are going… were John and Dawn Grayson. However, as they are not present, I live with my cousin/legal guardian in Massachusetts. I've had a lot of training in my life, however I prefer to be a backstage hero, one of those that no one knows exists but is vital to the Team."

Austin wasn't sure what to think. So he asked what he figured was the most intelligent question he could. "Wh-who's Oracle?"

"Oracle is- okay, wait. We're not complete." Spera straightened in her spinny-chair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nile frowned.

"Remember that girl, Tracie?"

"Yeah…?"

"She needs to be here. In fact;" Spera spun around, pressing a buttong on the control panel in front of her. There was a scream and in slid none other than Tracie Nickels. The girl jumped to her feet, fists clenched.

"It's okay," came Zack's thick voice. Tracie squeaked, turning to him. "We're just doing a debrief on how to save the world."

"Wait… what?"

* * *

 **I feel so terrible about how late this is. Ugh. I'll update faster next time, and I'll try to start making the chapters shorter. You can the CrazyPlotQueen for getting me to update, as betaing her SYOC inspired me to continue. THANK YOU!**

Anyway, guys! Thanks so much for reading and I'll try to update sooner! Reviews help so much and I really would truly love them a lot! Like, yeah...

 **So a couple things:**

 **1) Who's your favorite?**

 **2) Who do you ship? XD  
**

 **I'd love to know! Thanks! Sorry again!**

 _ **~Universe**_


	5. Not the Chapter You've Been Waiting For

**~Not the Update You've Been Waiting For~**

 _ **But a good one nonetheless!**_

Hello, all ye lovely children! I have recently been diagnosed with fibromyalgia (*quiet cheers in the background*) This does not mean I get medication (DX) for it, but it DOES mean I'm FIGHTING BRUH!

Basically I've been too sick to write but I'm coming back strong. This story will be my main focus. ;D Once its first season is done, I'll focus on another until ALL of them are done before returning for another season of this one!

EXCITING, RIGHT?!

Well, reviews motivate my poor diseased self (XD) so lots of love is appreciated! The next update will be up by Wednesday so be exciiiteeeed! Tell your friends! Share! Review! Help meeee pleeeease!

 **Love ya an see ya on Wednesday!**

* * *

 _Sneak peak..._

* * *

"Nile... I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." Spera muttered, her jaw set and hair an insane mess, nose sprinkled by ash. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. So am I." he answered, his voice choked.


	6. Episode 4: The Art of Stick Figures

**ION**

 **Episode 4: The Art of Stick Figures**

* * *

Spera smiled softly at the look on Dani's face as she stood, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she gave a small bow in greeting. "Welcome, Dani. I am Bird's Eye View, and these are our new teammates, Zack, Austin, and Nile." She paused, nodding her head sharply. "And we have to save the world."

Dani just stared, the expression her features held absolutely flabbergasted as she simply gaped helplessly. Finally, she wet her lips, cleared her throat, and yelled: " _What_?!"

Nile sighed through his nose, flapping his hands about. "Crazy child here thinks _we_ can save the world for some _stupid_ reason! Why can't we just let the Justice League handle it?!" he snapped anxiously at the brunette, who grimaced in response.

"Uh… well, you see, the bad guys _are_ the Justice League. They're from a different dimension." Spera informed, pushing her index fingers together anxiously as she retook her seat in the spinny bat chair.

There was a long, blank pause. "Okay- no, no, no, just _no!_ " Nile snapped, jabbing a finger toward the girl as Austin leant back on his heels.

"Cool- so if we succeed, we'll be superheroes or something?" he had lightest smirk on the corner of his face. Although the girl felt like his confidence was more part arrogance, she was thankful _someone_ wanted to help.

"Yes, I suppose we would. But heroes aren't just made, they are part of others- heroes are-"

"Well, whatever they are, I'm _not_ one of them!" Dani jerked out of her stupor, growling as she clenched her fists.

Spera paused. "And yet, neither am I." she gave a rueful laugh, closing her eyes for a brief moment. She felt like she was drowning, unsure how to tell the others why they were here, and what they needed to do. She'd been rehearsing what she'd say for a long time, but when it came to it, she drew a blank. And as she did, the group of teens was quickly devolving to chaos.

She clenched her hands on her leggings, unsure what to do and just so lost. At a brief glance up, her eyes landed on Zack, who smiled and sent her a small wave before placing his fingers to his head, twirling them and dragging them out. Spera blinked before raising her fist and jumping it up and down. Zack grinned, continuing to sign, the two completely ignoring the yelling teens between them.

 _"_ _Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Of course."_

 _"_ _You look… confused."_

 _"_ _I… am more… unsure."_ She admitted, brows furrowed.

 _"_ _Don't be. You need confidence to get them to listen, even if you don't have it- they have to think you know everything."_

 _"_ _But I don't!"_ Spera paused, her expression intensifying. _"I'm scared, too, but we can't just abandon the world!"_

 _"_ _Well, tell them that. But_ believe _it."_ He offered, smiling as if very pleased with himself as the girl hesitated, shaking her downcast head out before nodding sharply and standing.

"Everyone close your mouths!" she yelled, her voice cutting through the arguing like a sword. "You have got to get a hold of yourselves!"

"Ha! You're just a kid- who is completely insane!" Dani hissed, wiping black hair from her eyes.

"Maybe so," Spera raised her chin, making and keeping eye contact with Zack, who had an eyebrow raised but a calming smile on his face. "But I don't… I chose you. All of you. And maybe you don't want to be chosen, but all of you have been given blessings, or curses- and you cannot deny the responsibility they bring." She took a deep breath. "I knew something big was going to happen. And I knew our world would fall. So, I chose _you_ to stop that. And it's scary. And… you probably want to ignore it, but you can't. Because if you do, we _will_ fall. And I will _not let the world fall._ " She set her jaw, murmuring the last part under her breath. "Not again."

Zack's eyes widened as he finally pushed out of the doorway, hands tightening and beautiful bright brown eyes shining in shock. Had he really just seen…

Her eyes flashed opened, a blinding shock of firm blue. "So, suck yourselves up. We have a world to save."

There was a long pause from everyone in the bunker. "I only have myself to save." Dani shot.

"No- no you _don't,_ and you _know_ it." Spera turned her hard gaze on the young woman. "There are millions on this planet, billions- all with lives and smiles and hopes and dreams…" her voice softened, the sheer passion in her words undeniable. "I cannot let someone take that away from us."

"So, we have an optimist." Nile grumbled.

Spera felt her heart speed up. She didn't know how to deal with all this, she-

"No. 'E've a friend who loves the world and people like we all should." A thick voice rose, all the teens jerking their heads as Zack made his way forward. "Y'all can fight 'er, but you know she speaks truth. I'm in this jus' much 's you guys, but we've 'member this world… the sun an' sea an' sky an' stars… they are ours too. And we _cannot_ give them up."

The three seemed to be struggling- with what? The girl could only guess. Finally, a deep breath accompanied Nile's flashing eyes. "So… I guess I can't, can I?" he grumbled, setting his jaw.

Spera almost cheered on the spot, but instead her face screwed into one of emotional appreciation as she tilted her head, the wavy brown mess of hair falling to the side.

Dani just scoffed, rolling her eyes. Zack pushed the Spera ahead of him towards the raven, the young girl seeming unsure as she approached the her. "Dani, I know… I know you're here for you, but… you don't have to be. Y-you can join us." She extended a hand with a smile.

"Why?" the woman said, annoyed as he peered down her nose.

"B'cause y'know it, too." Zack answered simply, an unspoken message in his eyes as he peered over Spera's head. Dani seemed to see it, her eyes widening before narrowing in indignation. "But…"

"You know it too." He simply repeated. The girl shook her head, slapping away Spera's hand and walking to the far wall to slump on the ground. "Fine. Whatever."

Spera felt a little underrated, but smiled at the girl besides. "Thank you." She then turned to Zack, giving him a tight nod. He understood, smiling back.

"Hey! What about my emotional heart-to-heart to join the team?!" Austin whined. Spera turned to him with a soft snort, grinning as she dismissed Dani's rejection.

"Would you oh so kindly help save the world, Sir Austin Alepia?" she curtsied dramatically. He shrugged with fake apathy.

"Sure, I guess I can help you out."

* * *

Spera had been right. And it was really, really discomforting to Dani. As the new self-proclaimed Worldsaver Coven (she had no say in the name, unfortunately. Why couldn't Nile just leave it at "the team"?) bustled over plans and ideas, the computer showed a constant feed of what was going on above their reassuringly safe hideout.

At the current impasse of time, Nile and Austin were arguing about what their codenames should be with Spera trying to call them back to attention and Zack focused so hard on a sheet of paper his eyes would pop out any moment, Dani took the liberty to watch the news lady, Lois Lane.

 _"_ _No one knows where the Justice League is. We are still uncertain if they are fighting in and from the shadows or if…" her voice thickened as her hand tightened on the microphone. "No one is left to save us from this great horror that has beset our blessed world. We are currently-"_

"No." she murmured to herself, eyes set straight ahead as she lost herself in thought. "You are _not_ alone. _Never_ alone." Her promise was just that, and she'd never find out why she made it that day, what possessed her. Because although no one was listening, it was a promise to the world- and one she was going to keep.

"Guys, it doesn't matter that much-"

"Close your mouth, this is my name, for goodness' sake!" Nile yelled. Spera seemed rather hurt, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Listen, we can decide later. Right now, we have to save the world- so stop being so incredibly _stupid_." Dani snapped, turning back to the team sharply. "I agreed to join your stupid coven so at least don't make it a youth club and actually _save the freaking world._ "

Nile and Austin blinked, seeming to take her chastisement hard. "Oh. Okay." The older nodded shortly as the two turned back to the planning.

"H…how'd you do that? Get them to listen?" Spera gaped, tugging on her hair.

"It's not hard, you're just a pushover." The raven answered, and to prove her point, shoved the girl, sending her toppling sideward into Zack, who glanced up from the data to smirk, pat the kid on the head, and refocus.

Spera blinked, pulling her head from his lap as she sat back up. "I'm not a pushover…" she said, but she seemed to realize the verity of the woman's words.

"So, we think the bad JL is hiding in the Watchtower, right?" Austin asked, drawing a weird blob with a bunch of stick figures within it. Zack glanced up, glaring at the one with long noodles falling off it's head and a triangle in the middle of its face. He stole Austin's pen, scribbling the figure out and redrawing a very curvy yet slim blob with smoother hair and a tiara _on top_ of her head instead of blinding her. He smiled in satisfaction, returning to his reading as Austin blinked. "Okay, fine."

"Yes, we do." Spera answered his previous question, taking her own pen and tapping the page with its butt. "It makes sense. However, we don't know how many of the JL have copies, and how many are here on our Earth. We can't outfight them, only outsmart them." She said as the TV replayed the message from the invaders for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah… but…" Austin paused, clearing his throat. "You see, I'm not _that smart…_ " he admitted.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Then it's good that _she_ is." She jerked her finger toward Spera, who reddened, waving her hands.

"No no! I'm not smart!"

"Then we're doomed." Dani deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. The girl blinked.

"Okay, I'll try." She cleared her throat, focusing on the page of stick figures. "We're suspecting them to have the same powers as our Justice League, but we can't just expect them to be identical."

"But isn't that, like, the point of a doppelganger?" Nile asked in confusion, leaning forward.

"No. Although they have the same genetic code, appearance, and basic core personality traits, a lot of what defines a person are life experiences. I mean, one different choice, just one, and you wouldn't be here now. Now multiply that by the amount of choices you've made in your life, and the odds of you being here are nearly impossible. And yet here you are." She smiled, gesturing at the group. "The point is, alternate dimensions are founded on the basic question of 'what if'? What if my parents never met? What if Hitler was never born? What if Athens and Sparta got along? Every single thing in our history was brought to pass and will be by a series of chance happenings and choices, from world-changing to choosing between a tuna sandwich or a ham sandwich. For a world to be different enough than ours to produce an _evil_ Justice League, _a lot_ of things had to happen to corrupt those heroes we love. They are not _our_ Flash, or Superman or Green Arrow. They are completely different, so we can't expect them to be the same."

Dani was fairly certain she understood, but Spera seemed to think everyone would just understand if she spoke fast enough. And Dani could just _see_ the boys' heads reeling with whiplash. "Okay…" Nile mumbled.

"Point is," the brunette continued. "We have to be prepared. These are _not_ the heroes we know. They bear little fundamental resemblance. Understood?"

"Yes!" Austin seemed glad he got that much. Dani couldn't blame the two, however. Spera really needed to work on being succinct.

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" Nile asked, scratching his dark blonde hair as he took Austin's pen and drew what appeared to be stick figures of their own "coven."

"I… I'm not sure. We're still kids, I don't know how to beat and evil Justice League- yet." Spera placed her hands on her crossed ankles.

"I have it."

Everyone spun to Zack, who held up a paper with yet another doodle. Dani just couldn't understand. She'd grown up with rooms of high-tech glowing computers and strict, cold debriefings and planning sessions around holographic maps- yet here this team was sitting on the ground in a circle with a stack of printer paper, Cra-Z-art crayons, and a few pens and pencils drawing stick figures for their most intricate plans. And it wasn't like the _bat bunker_ didn't have the tech to do otherwise.

On his doodle, there was a stick figure- a ridiculously tall elongated one- with an arrow pointing to a swirly with another arrow pointing towards a blob titled "Watchtower" filled with more stick figures. The next arrow had a swirly with eyeballs looking at a "Wonder Woman" before the last arrow pointed back to the elongated stick figure.

Dani had no clue what that was supposed to mean.

But apparently the others did, because Nile nodded, Spera considered, and Austin stared blankly. "But… I… I can't." he managed.

"Why? Too scared?" Nile raised an eyebrow, turning to face Austin, who glared. "No. It's because _my_ meta gene likes to try and simultaneously save my life and try to kill all the nerves in my body." He hissed.

Dani was still trying to figure out what in the world the picture meant while Zack and Spera exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Okay, then." The girl turned to Austin. "I guess it's time for conditioning, training, and perhaps, a trip to Star Labs."

Austin's eyes widened, Nile snickered, and Dani gave up. "JUST TELL ME WHAT THE DARNED PICTURE MEANS!"

* * *

Austin was terrified. And rightly so. Although, the uneasy smile on his face betrayed what he _hoped_ was superior confidence. If you asked anyone in the coven, it most certainly did _not._

Despite this, he sauntered into the small training room of the Bat Bunker, raising a demeaning eyebrow at the state of the art compact equipment. "I've seen better." Nah, he hadn't. It was pretty amazing.

"No you…" Spera trailed, shaking her head and leaving her flats behind to bounce across the mat. "Alright. Meta genes are not just magical powers, they are an extension of you. Seeing them as an extraterrestrial force will result in them hurting you, overtaxing you. Even controlling something like a flame from something else…" she struck a match out of nowhere. "Is part of _you,_ not magic."

And just like that… she dropped the freaking match. It hit the mat, eating at it and bursting into a flame. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dani yelled as Austin stumbled back.

Spera just grinned, tilting her head to the side and clasping her hands behind her back. She was cute, like a slightly older and much nicer Rana, but at the moment she looked like a mini serial killer, the light of the flame burning across her frighteningly calm frame.

"What in the-" he hissed under his breath, stumbling back as sweat beaded across his forehead. He was breathing fast, way too fast, he wasn't supposed to be breathing this fast, right?!

The flame suddenly curled, swirling and twisting up in a spiral- all the glowing lights a cataclysm of rhythmic color. They whipped across the room, touching the face and arms of Zack, his brown hair whipping and eyes closed as the flames crept up his arm, compressing and shrinking into a tiny creature like a demon being tamed and stripped of its anger, of its maniacal need to destroy and burn.

The teen slowly opened his eyes, a soft smile on his face as he stroked the creature's head, the flames purring as it leant into the touch before simply… dissipating into a flame no larger than a candle wick atop his finger.

Austin stood shell-shocked a long moment before twisting to Spera, who still looked perfectly innocent as she smiled at Zack. "You see, he understands, I think."

Zack shrugged, a soft red shining across his nose as he waved the light as if asking what she wanted him to do with it. He signed something, causing the girl to laugh before turning back to Austin.

"Usually, large blocks in one's abilities like yours are mental. How did you activate your metagene?"

Austin shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

Nile, who had snuck in after avoiding the fire raised his eyebrow along with Dani. Zack even looked a little incredulous as Spera tilted her head. "How do you mean?"

"I just… I didn't have them… then I did." He answered. "But they're so sketchy they're not even registered."

"Ah…" Spera hummed as Dani rolled her eyes, clearly thinking he was a complete dunce. Austin glared at her.

"I don't even know how to use my powers. They just… happen."

"Oh, well, okay." The girl turned to Zack, signing something slowly with hesitations. The teen grinned and nodded in response, and then… just like that, Austin felt heat all around them and heard Dani screaming from far off.

The heat grew intense, agonizing, so hot it hit every nerve and cell in his body. He was sure he'd already burned to death it hurt so bad when he realized, in a way, he _had-_ he _was_ the fire. The fire surrounding him drew back, landing back on Zack's finger.

Austin was panicking. He was fire, yeah, but he was also in _pain._ He was trying to scream, but nothing happened, no sound, nothing, just pain and panic.

"Hey, hey, calm down. You are okay. I know it hurts, okay? Austin, I know it hurts but it's _okay._ You're alive. And you're going to stay that way. So calm. Down." Spera's voice voice was soft, reassuring- like she had done this before and knew what she was doing now.

Austin's head was still spinning, but he nodded, taking a deep breath as his flames burned brighter. He felt like crying, but even if he could, it would immediately be burned into a steam. He tried to just remember it, treasure her words. He was _okay. Okay._

"Good, now, remember, this is a part of you. Nothing is just turning you into fire. You _are_ the flame, and you _burn bright_."

Austin clenched a non-existent jaw, nodding shortly as he held out the lumps that were supposed to be his arms. It hurt. It hurt. He was _burning_ and it _hurt._

"Now, deep breath."

He followed her instructions, the flames blasting with the intake and falling as he let it out.

"See? You're fine. It hurts. Why?"

 _"_ _I'm burning."_ He rasped soundlessly.

"He's burning." Zack's voice repeated, brow furrowed as he read the flame's movements.

"You feel the fire?" Spera asked, leaning forward on her toes.

 _"_ _Yes. Yes, I do."_ Austin answered, almost pleading. He just wanted it to stop, he didn't care if he passed out- he just wanted to stop burning.

"Yes, yes, I do." Zack translated.

"Okay. Stop it, then. Stop hurting. You _are_ the fire, Austin. Nothing can hurt you- especially not yourself." She said, swinging her arm through his torso to prove her point. He gasped as he was split, but found little discomfort as he seamlessly became one very tall fireball again.

He blinked, opening and closing his mouth as he touched himself, simply merging instead of passing through or meeting resistance. It couldn't be this easy. One girl couldn't tell him a few things and the pain just go away. But… she was right. He _was_ the fire, so why did it hurt?

And that was exactly it.

It didn't.

He just thought it would. "Oh." He mouthed before he collapsed, feeling his cells cool as he once again became human. As his world hazed, her heard a soft voice just above him. "When a flame, you're still you."

And then all went black.

* * *

Nile paced back and forth in the SSBB (Spite Superman Bat Bunker), hands flailing out to the sides as Zack, Spera, and Dani discussed the stick-figures. He paused, turning to the three and jabbing his finger at the youngest brunette.

"You!"

Spera and Dani lifted their heads, and noticing the two move, Zack looked up as well. "Yes?" Spera asked, her voice ringing clearly.

"What did you do?!"

Spera and Dani exchanged a confused look before she answered: "What?"

"You- you just- Austin- you!" he jabbed an accusatory finger.

She blinked, shaking her head. "Ned, I haven't a clue as to what you mean." She answered as Dani crossly muttered: "Idiot."

Nile waved his arms out. "You turned him into fire! Then talked to him! I…" he faltered, raising his hand, the gray having spread out and a pit in his chest. "…Ripped your hoodie." He choked.

Spera blinked before understanding dawned. "Oh." She mouthed, standing and taking him by the hand. Nile's gray face stained red as she smiled, tugging him towards the training room as Dani protested. "Continue without me." Spera informed the two.

She dropped his hand once they were in the small training space, turning around. "Okay. Alien symbiote, yes?"

Nile shifted. "I don't… really know. I just found it in the woods."

She nodded, pausing a moment. "Okay… nothing I haven't seen before." She shrugged as Nile felt like yelling that he was perfectly unique, and that she should be shocked. "Most problems, as I told Austin, with controlling or pain from a metagene are mental. The important thing with _you_ is deciding whether you have a metagene or if it is simply the symbiote. If it's a symbiote, you need a nice heart-to-heart, if it's a metagene, the process is much different."

"And you how do you figure that out?" he snorted, rolling his eyes incredulously.

"I'm sure we have something in the lab." she shrugged apathetically, walking towards him and jabbing a syringe in his neck. Seriously, _where_ did she get all of these things?!

He yelped, eyes widening as she swept the needle away away, wiping his blood off its tip and his neck with none other than a moist towelette as she walked past him. "Okay, I'm fairly certain I can figure this out…" she muttered as he trailed behind her, still slightly shocked. She started rummaging through the equipment of the lab corner as he followed, indignation on his features as he rubbed the sore spot on his neck.

"That hurt!"

"Life hurts." She answered absently, blinking apologetically as she knocked something off the table and it broke. "Hope he doesn't mind..." She muttered absently.

"What?! How can you-" Nile sputtered at her response to his complaint.

"Because it does. Nothing is easy- ever, for anyone, so never think you're more important or hurt than another."

"I don't-"

"I never said you did." She bent over, looking in a cupboard. "Hn, I think this it."

"And my life doesn't suck, completely!" he added, fists clenched.

"No, it doesn't and never will. Remember that before you complain again." She said, pulling out her finding and lugging it over to the computer, setting down the machine with a thump.

"What?! I didn't- okay, no! I'm allowed to be annoyed when you randomly stab me in the neck, okay?!"

"She stabbed you in the neck?" Dani seemed to think the idea was rather funny, her face screwed in an effort not to laugh.

Nile set her a fierce glare, opening his mouth to answer when Spera interrupted: "No one has a right to be annoyed. We're all human and make mistakes. That makes it all _forgivable,_ but definitely does not _justify_ _mistakes._ "

"But it wasn't a mistake!" he wasn't sure how to respond the to the girl as she hooked the machine to the batcomputer, or ever, for that matter. With pretty much anyone else, he could argue and get snarky and they'd follow suit. Spera… just… didn't. Her most negative emption was hurt feelings, and that just wasn't _fair._

"Then it _really_ was a mistake. Annoyance is a human emotion, and not one we can always avoid. But we _can_ always say sorry." She soothed, shaking the syringe of blood before inserting it into the machine.

Nile sputtered, threw his hands up, and then… just gave in. "SORRY!"

"I don't think you are, but thank you for trying." She answered, pressing a few buttons on the machine before it whirred to life. "We have about an hour before it configures results. In the meantime, we must work on how to develop Austin's powers for the mission ahead." She said, clapping her hands together, all business as she took a seat between Dani and Zack once more.

Nile shook his head, completely flabbergasted. This girl… was impossible. Just completely impossible.

He jumped when the batcomputer binged behind him, and Spera stood to rush over, her gaze lighting up. "Guys, I just got a response from one of my contacts." She turned, her face absolutely glowing with happiness… or maybe relief? "Help for Austin's powers is on the way. They're on the way." Her voice was thick as she nodded her head, pausing. "Ah, I need to use a bathroom real quick, but they should be here in about an hour. Be right back!"

The group nodded as she brushed away, smile still present as she teased her fingers through her brown mess of curls. Nile frowned, something seemed off with her, but... it would be creepy to follow her to the bathroom so thankfully, he just kept pacing.

* * *

Spera closed the door, sinking down against it and hiding her face in her hands as it all boiled, turning and churning as tears rolled down her face. As she just… cried. She didn't need to let the others know how she felt, but… he was _alive_. He was _alive_ and it was going to be okay and- and she just had nothing to do to say thank you other than cry and just say...

"Thank you. _Thank you._ "

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I'M SOOORRRY!**

I have good days, and bad days, and fate just so had it yesterday was real bad DX I still got a lot done, but not enough. So I got up early to get this out. ;D I'm sorry, loves DX

ANYWAY! Soo! I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for any mistakes I made, I'm kinda outta it right now

Alright, I'd really love reviews and love and stuff, thank you all so much for your support!

Also, I'd like the owners of OCs to please review, and answer these questions I need to know for the story:

 _ **1~**_ Who do you think your OC would like most and least of the other OCs?

 _ **2~**_ What can I do to write your OC better?

 _ **3~**_ What is the team dynamic you see forming?

That's all for now! Thanks so much! Sorry again for being a bit late! DX I'm going to try to update again Friday-Monday, so look forward to it!

 ** _~Uni_**


End file.
